It's still love
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Toph has falling in love with somone she can't bleave. A Surprise encounter might me her only chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did Azula would have gotten a chance at redeeming herself. Also I don't have a Bata reader right now. I hope the mistakes are not too bad**

The blind girl was feeling very annoyed. Not that she just found out she was into women. However, it was because of her apparent taste in them. "How could I fall for that psycho?" she asked herself. As she was pondering that she started to take out her anger on some pore rock formation.

Slowly blasting off prices of the rock it started to take the shape of something. Slowly she realized she was making a sculpture of her and a woman she went head over heels over in a passionate embrace. "I didn't mean to make this" she said to herself. But she was reluctant to destroy it. Science it turned out really nice. "Why do I like her so much?" Because her cool demeanor is so sexy, because that voice of hers makes me want to milt, because I never met a woman like her. Probably all that and more has me going nuts for this girl. Before she could move to wreck the beautiful work she felt her friends approaching.

"Toph I did not know you were a sculpture." Said Katara

"I did not know you were gay." Aang remarked

"You got a problem with sculpting?" Toph replayed

"No not at all." The water bender replayed. "But umm are you really …?"

"A Lesbian? Yes I have known I was not into men for a while. gay. I know I'm out of the Gaang now."

"No way Toph." The Avatar said. "Love between two women or to men its still love."

"How could you even think that?" Katara said "your taste in women could stand improvement."

"I kind of agree on that one. Of all people I pick Azula." The blind girl said with a bit of a moon.

"Well it's not so bad." Katara said "That pale skin the long dark hair those eyes that are polls of molten gold and that voice. I so see how you could fall for her."

"Umm Katara." Her boyfriend said a little confused.

"Oh sorry." She said as she blushed.

"So anyway what are you planning on doing about you're love for Azula?" The arrow headed boy asked.

"I wish I knew." The earthbender said. "I wish I knew. It's not like I could just walk up to the Fire plaice and declare my love for Azula."

"This is a bit of a predicament." Katara said "if only we could get her on your territory."

Just then Sokka came up to the little group. "Did you Here Zuko and Azula are coming to Ba Sing Se for a diplomatic meeting with the Earth King."

" That's a little too convenient." The Avatar said.

"This is great." The little Earth Bender said. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"This is great we can get from Here to there in no time." Toph said as she polled down her arm in celebration. Here being the outskirts of her home town. The Gaang were staring there for a while to help Toph patch things up with her family, which was not going well.

"Am I missing something?" The swordsmen asked

"Plenty" Aang said. Then he turned to Toph. "I will take you to Ba Sing Se in the mooring."

The Next day the two of them were already ridding Appa to the city.

"So Toph how long have you known you were gay?"

"For a long time, actually, I never have found the way that men act or sound appealing. Women however I've always loved everything about them."

"Umm you never.." Her nervously started to ask

"Felt attracted to Katara. No not really Suki and Ty Lee maybe, definitely Azula, but never Katara."

"I was going to ask if you have a girlfriend before, but thanks."

"Oh…" she hesitated for a moment "not a serious one."

"You know having a Lesbian for a best friend is cool so far."

"Thanks Twinkle toes." She said in deadpan

After the arrived at the City the Two friends made there way to the Jasmine Dragon before confronting Azula. They were speaking with Iroh, hoping he could give good advice for romantically approaching the princess.

"YOU ARE INLOVE WITH HER?" the old man said "AZULA OF ALL PEOPLE."

"A little louder I don't think they hared you in Omashu!" The black hard girl said.

"Oh it's just a bit of a shock." Iroh chuckled "Well I don't know how she will react to a woman being in love with her, but I can tell you this. Azula is actually a very delicate young woman underneath her cold exterior she still hasn't forgiven herself for her little" he said with air quotes "episode… during the day of the Comet. Whatever you do, be careful not break her heart."

"Don't worry Uncle Iroh I won't." the Girl said blushing a little.

_I'm starting to go nuts _the fire nation princess said to herself _how much longer could this possibly take? It seems like I have been here all day_. _I need to get out of here._ See what at her brother the Fire Lard and her old friend Mai who was by now his very pregnant wife. _They want miss me any way I mostly just here to show people that my mental recovery was successful. _"I'm going to get some Air Zuz … Fire lord."

"OK" he said. "Don't go alone."

"I'm a big girl." She said getting up. "I can handle myself, don't worry." She was headed for the exit before, her brother could protest more.

"Let her go sweaty" Mai said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did Azula would have gotten a chance at redeeming herself. **

With a bunch of butterflies in her stomach Toph was approaching the plaice. "I've never been more nervous in my life." She said to Aang.

"It's all right everybody is nervous when it comes to stuff like this. I probably still would not have told Katara how I thought about her if I thought we would live through the Invasion."

"I didn't think you would live either." The blind girl said with a giggle.

"Thanks.".

Between the conversation and being nervous about what she was about to do Toph was pretty distracted as she rounded the corner and literally ran into the object of her affection.

"Oh nice running into you Toph." The princess said

"I know that voice." The Earth bender said. "Azula I was just trying to find you."

"Well you found me and my cleavage." Azula said trying not to sound mad.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Toph said taking a step back. "Umm can we talk Azula?"

"I'm available right now, if you really need us to." The princess said with a smile.

The two women walked into a nearby garden together. Toph was happy they at least had this moment together. OK you're the Blind Bandit you can do this it's just a girl. You asked them out before. Just think of her as another girl.

"Azula this is probably going to sound a little out of the ordinary." She started as she took the princesses hand. "But I felt attracted to you for a long time if you're willing to have a female lover. I would…."

That sounded so stupid. I'm a total Idiot.

"Toph that's so seat." Azula said holding back a tear. "But I can't"

Toph could feel that Azula wanted to. OK at least she's interested in girls. "Is it because you're worried about the taboo associated with one woman loving another, because its still love."

"Believe me that's not what I am worried about all."

"Are you seeing another woman?" The blind girl asked dreading what the princess could have answered.

"No. It's because I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve love and I never will." She said, her yellow eyes filling up with tears. Azula pulled away from Toph and ran away crying or so are stories of all.

"Azula come back. We can talk about this." Toph said going after her.

The two girls ran true the city. If Toph relied on vision to see where she was going she what have lost the princess several times by now. But with her ability to see through her feet the blind girl barely managed to keep track of Azula. The hardest part was moving fast enough to not lose her. This is the only chance I'll get. Toph kept thinking to herself.

I have to get away; I'm nothing but a monster that will hurt anyone I am close to. She was running at full speed surprised that the little blind girl was able to keep up. She looked back briefly to see Toph's foggy green eyes staring back at her. "Sorry Toph it's not that I wouldn't be your girl friend. It was up to me, but I'm a terrible person you will get hurt."

"AZULA LOOK OUT!"' The little earth bender shouted but it was to late quick as a flash some low life grabbed the princess and an Ostrich Horse, and rode off into the distance.

"Just great. Toph said OK better come up with a way to keep up, it only tock about thirdly scents to come up with an idea. A flat board shaped rock rose out of the ground. She pushed off with her foot and used her bending to quickly follow after the kidnapper. "Way didn't I think of this before?"


End file.
